FF IX: a new adventure begins
by eikoniko56
Summary: Yuffie k. (FF VII) and Laguna L. (FFVIII) get transported to the world of FF IX by a mysterious large blue portal. Would they help the FF IX team to stop evil or join it. (Yuffi x Laguna)includes rape, and language
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**(FF VII prologue)**

**The battle that wage on between the Avalanche team and Sephiroth was final over. It took a lot of guts, courage, teamwork planning, MP, healing items, limit breaks, summoning abilities and physical attacks to take him (Sephiroth) down. After the battle was over, the team had to travel from the bottom of the crater back to the top without delays such as large or small obstacles; if there was…..**

**…… "HURRY UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLOW POKE FUCKERS!" cried Cid Highwind, captain of the Highwind, and spear expert, who was in the lead of the team and trying to find the next pathway that leads to the exit when jumping from rock to rock.**

**"Were coming, Cid" cried Nanaki (RED XIII) who was behind Cait sith, who was behind Tifa, Cloud, Barret, and Vincent.**

**"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" cried Yuffie who was way behind the team and trying to keep up with them but was too tired to keep going on.**

**"WELL HURRY UP, BRAT, OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND WITH THE MONSTERS" Cried Barret without looking back over his shoulder.**

**"But…. Oh forget…." said Yuffie getting up but went completely silent.**

**Before she knew what happened next, a powerful force swept over Yuffie and made her do terrible swan dive back towards the crater below**

**But instead of hitting the bottom; a large blue portal appeared and swallowed her whole.**

**The team didn't even notice Yuffie's 'swan dive' and the 'large blue portal swallowing her whole' as they kept moving towards the exit… except for Vincent who saw what happened and all he can he do was …..**

**(FF VIII prologue)**

**….. "Laguna, why are we doing this foolishness job?" said Kiros; as him and Laguna stop in front the item shop of Winhill.**

**"I want to protect Raine and Ellone from these monsters that are roaming the town" said Laguna; Kiros nodded; "Alright then let's go back to the pub and report what we have"**

**Kiros nodded and turned around walked back to the pub with Laguna trailing behind him**

**As Laguna started to follow Kiros back to the pub, he started to daydream about his career as a journalist traveling the world but he failed to notice a large blue portal standing right in front of him and he walked straight through it……**

**TO BE CONTINUED……. **


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Yuffie's dream:**_

_A dark airship with little light…quiet and empty …_

'_Where's everybody…why is it so dark…and so cold…I'm scared…somebody help me…**Please…**_

…_Tifa…Cloud…Vincent...Aries...anybody…can you hear me...please hear me. I don't want to be alone no more. I want to be love by you guys. Please don't hate me because I stole your materia…please guys…forgive me…_

_/**Hey can you hear me. Wake up, please. /**_

'_I will try…whoever you are…'_

**_Yuffie's dream fin_**

'Hey, can you hear me, miss; please.'

"Yes…I do…ugh…what's going…on? And where are… we?" said Yuffie mumbling while trying to sit up in a comfortable position and covering one of her eyes with her right hand

"I think where in a dim dungeon because I think some guards mistake us as criminals" said voice that sound like it was on the right of Yuffie.

"Oh, I thought it was something else, humph" said Yuffie with faint smile on her face, as she removed her right hand from her face and started to look around the dungeon room before turning it towards the voice that was hidden in the shadows

"Yeah. I thought so too when I woke up from this place." Said the voice in the shadows before changing the subject "Are you ok; it looked like you were having a nightmare, but do you mind telling me about your nightmare"

"Nah I don't feel like it, but I'm ok." said Yuffie slightly smiling "hey, why don't you come out of the shadows and introduce yourself and I'll do the same"

"Alright" said the voice in the shadows

"I'm Yuffie Isis corral" said Yuffie (I can't spell her original last name)

"Laguna Loire" said Laguna coming out of the shadows

"Nice to meet you, Laguna" said Yuffie smiling as sheput out her hand

"Same with you" said Laguna also smiling as grasped her hand and shaking it "So tell me. how long are we going to sray here..."

To be continued………..


	3. chapter 3

For the past two days, Yuffie and Laguna had to talk to each other through separated walls because the dungeon guards couldn't take it anymore of there gibberish of the outside world.

Flashback--------

"What do you think the outside would be like?" said Laguna looking at the cell window of the outside world.

"I don't know, Laguna. But I think it would be beautiful outside once we leave this dump." said Yuffie smiling also looking at the cell window of the outside.

"Hey, would you two keep it quiet in there or should I separate you both" shouted the Guard

"Make us, you stupid guard." said Yuffie in a hate tone

"Yuffie don't make him mad, please" said Laguna looking at her with sadness in his eyes

But before Yuffie could reply; 2-4 guards came into the cell, took her by the wrist, feet, and waist, and took her to another cell but rightnext door to Laguna's.

and that's how they got separated from each other.

End of Flashback------

Sometimes, to past the time; or from not listening to the guards and their stupid reports in the dungeon halls; they would tell stories about their adventures of themselves and their friends but in a different view.

When not telling stories about themselves or their adventures; they would probably discuss things at random time, such as: escaping the dungeons, meeting new people, travel to new places, etc.

But on the night of their third day in the dungeons; everything would changed forever; at least for Yuffie; who's wide awake at the moment and thinking. (Laguna doesn't know what's going on at the time because he's asleep)

The cell began to glow a bright yellow-gold and a lime green. Yuffie didn't know what was going on around her because of her state of thought. As thecell grew brighter and brighter of the light, Yuffie didn't realize that her body was also glowing too.

Before she could realize what was happening to her; she started to scream really loud that would probalby wake up the whole dungeons and captures.

And before she knew it; she saw three figures appeared right before her and it seemed like that they were familiar to her, like she knows them by heart and soul.

TBC……..


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on here" yelled Captain Steiner ruining and yelling in the dungeons while heading towards the commotion cell.

"Well captain. The maiden that we found near the princess bed chamber is screaming really loud and a bright light barrier is surrounding her cell." Said knight of Pluto III Kohel "and we can't enter it without being shock badly"

"That is going to be a problem." Said Steiner slowing down and turning to Kohel. "Go fetch princess Garnet, immediately. We might need her white mage powers to calm the maiden down, and find somebody that could break the barrier, hurry. "

"Yes Captain" said Kohel saluting to Steiner and left

"Let's see what the problem is here?" said Captain Steiner walking over to the cell and watching the bright light.

"Who are you? And what do want with me? Said Yuffie; before she began screaming again in pain.

'_We are your old friends from the past life of your time-line and we are here to help you on your transformation. So now listen carefully" said the talking cat/dog like figure_

"Why… should… I listen… to you?" said Yuffie in pants before screaming again

'because Yuffie, we know how to return you home'_said the women looking at her with sadness in her eyes_

'And besides we know your main weakness, s_o please heed our words' said funny looking figure with a cat on top_

"Fine, I'll … listen to…you three…but what…do you…do in…return?" said Yuffie trying to hold her screams but no avail

'_We only want to change your figure and appearance; then help a group of warriors to stop evil from spreading' said the woman smiling ' then we'll return you home as nothing ever happened'_

"Fine…but hurry…_please_" said Yuffie screaming once more and she fell into an unconscious state

The three figures surround the unconscious Yuffie and begin to chant a really old transformation spell

'_We give you beauty and grace of a beautiful angel_

_Change your body to match the features of a graceful cat but part human as well; with a talented voice of a chorus angel_

_Give her the treasure jewels of leviathan, Siren, and Diablos, the water, silence and non-elemental gods, to protect and serve her when __times need._

_Gentle as a lamb; mean as a bear, _

_These will come handy through your adventures young one _

_Give her the age of 14 summers pass_

_No mere human will tell the difference_

_Her talents in long rang and thievery will be skilled by the talents of black magic_

_Let your light shine bright Yuffie Kisagari; do not let darkness overcome you little heart your friends will always be with you for ever when you're in peril or not; _

_Good luck and stay well _

_We love you always and forever_

_We will watch over you forever and ever_

_Good luck on your adventures'_

_From your friends back at home;_

_In Wutai'_

The spell was completed and they vanished into thin air. Yuffie did not wake when they were done and she started to change by a very bright light. Steiner watched the light in awe as he tried to study it to see if he could break it down before he had to shield his eyes from light's brightness.


	5. Chapter 5

frightening Dream

_Yuffie stood in a room that seemed quite familiar to her. The whole room was dark; giving off a dark aura that would make a chill run down your back. The room had book shelves on both sides of the wall and the end of the room; it was also filled by books that weren't laid on the dusty dirty floor. On the other side of the room were some scientific materials on top of a small dinning table; if someone was ready to experiment. Then she noticed a body on the table. It was a male. He was around the age of his mid twenties. He had black hair that reached to his lower midriff back and has a very nice tan skin with a much built body. He wore a blue suit with a black tie, white shirt, and black shoes. 'He looks very familiar. Like I meet him somewhere but I can't remember where' thought Yuffie while studying his features. She walked slowly up to the man without waking him. When she got close enough to him, she noticed a wound near his hip & stomach. Before she could analyze the wound; the room door swung open and entered a middle age man wearing a white overcoat and black pants. The man did not notice Yuffie as he walked to the man on the table and beginning to…………_

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' screamed Yuffie _

Ending frightening Dream

Yuffie woke with a start before crying out 'Vincent!'

"Vincent? Who is this _Vincent?_"

Yuffie looked to her left; then to her right; then straight ahead and saw a young girl around the age 16 years old sitting right in front of her. She was very pretty. She wore an elegant gown in plain white. Around her neck was a long necklace with a green claw shape pendant.

"I don't know miss? I've heard that name somewhere but I don't know where or when?" Yuffie said sitting up

"If you can't remember then about this 'Vincent' character then can you tell what your name is then?" she said with royalty voice

"My name is… my name is… um… it is…Naiya Yuffie Kisaragi" said Naiya "what's yours miss…"

"Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, heir to the throne of Alexandria, pleases to meet you, Miss Naiya." Said Princess Garnet with a smile 'I have question for Miss Naiya"

"Go ahead, Princess" said Naiya

"What does your name means? I've never heard of it in the kingdom or anywhere else." said the Princess

"My first name means 'water nymph'; my middle name, I'm not quite sure but it means 'wild child' " said Naiya quietly but the Princess heard her words

"There quite beautiful." Said Garnet now standing from her spot "and since you are up; I want you to put this on this garment and wait for me here. If that's alright with, Naiya"

"Yes, your highness" said Naiya bowing and watched the Princess leave the room so she can change into her garment that she received from the Princess.

'_I wonder what I look like'_

Naiya got herself out of bed and walked over to the vanity, near her bed. At her mirror reflection, she looked funny; she looked like a cat standing on two legs. Naiya's hair was strictly of pure white with highlights of light brown and red; the length of her hair almost reached the floor. Her ears were shaped like cat ears with white fur. Her skin tone was slightly tanned. On her body in certain spots was white fur but she kind of like it. Near her rear end was a white highlighted red tail. Naiya didn't mind being a cat half human creature but she was worried what others might think of her appearance. But one thing she liked about her appearance was her eyes. Her eyes are the color of gray mist with a hint green, and gold. They hold mystery, fear, bravery, happiness, and longing for love. She just smiled and went back to the bed to look at the garment that the Princess left behind.

The garment was a beautiful black dress. It took her breath away. The black dress wasn't long or to short but it was just right. The dress was hand embroidered and had a beaded trim at the neckline and the sleeve breaks near the finger tips. Naiya put on the black dress and it fit her perfectly well. The dress only reached up to her knees and the sleeves reached near her fingers. Naiya also noticed that the Princess left black travel boots for her to wear; so she put them on. After Naiya changed she went back to the vanity mirror and started to figure out which hair style to use.

'_Ugh. My hair looks terrible. What should I do with it? I've got'_

Many hours and six hair styles later, Naiya's hair was done. Her hair was put up in a tight bun with braids swirling around it once and dangling near the end. She also uses hair pins of different styles to hold her hair. (Think of Lulu's hair in Final Fantasy X)

'_That's much better. So now I'll wait for the Princess to return. I what should I do to pass the time. Maybe singing might help'_

Naiya returned to bed and sat down. She started to hum for a while then she started to sing out loud but not too loud.

'_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone and the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words won't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words won't bring you down_

_Don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do _

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what they say _

_(no matter what they say)_

_When the sun is shining through_

_Then the clouds won't stay_

_And everywhere we go _

_(everywhere we go)_

_The sun won't always shine _

_(sun won't always shine)_

_But tomorrow will find a way _

_All the other times_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today'_

"That was beautiful"

"Huh?" said Naiya turns her head to the door and saw Princess Garnet standing in it. "Um, thank you, your highness"

"Well then, are you ready" said Garnet

"Yes, I am, Princess" said Naiya getting up from the bed and walked towards her.

"Before we go, I have a question for you, Naiya" said Garnet with a smile

"Go ahead" she said tilting her head to the side with a confuse look

"I wanted to know what age you are?" she said

"I believe I'm 14 summers of age, your highness. Is that all?" said Naiya with a smile.

"Yes. Let's go then." Said Garnet turning around and walked out the door

"To where your Highness" Naiya asked following her

"'I want to be your canary' play" she said over shoulder.

'_I've never been to one but first time for everything'_

Naiya smiled and kept following the Princess to watch the play.


End file.
